


Resting

by TheRealJeanGenie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie
Summary: Going back to being Ben Solo is not easy at all.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Resting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Riposo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368409) by [TheRealJeanGenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJeanGenie/pseuds/TheRealJeanGenie). 



Any one of those shooting stars could be a broken life.  
The ash has settled, the buildings have been reconstructed, the planets maintain their perennial motion.  
Few know the truth about him. And those few have stopped long ago looking at him with hatred, even if they keep away. Ben Solo is fine with that. If he could, he would limit the interactions to a minimum. It is not a question of his conscience. Even that is silent, discreet and asleep.  
But it’s hard to remember the rules. It’s hard to go back to being someone he had deeply buried in himself. He feels like he’s playing a part on a huge stage. He doesn’t know what kind of person he’s become.  
The only one who seems to see everything clearly is always Rey. She who is stronger than he ever was. She who was never broken. Even now he does not know whether to placate him is that mystical light that seems to radiate from her soul or that thin veil of sweat that covers her soft skin. It doesn’t matter, because Rey grants him both, allowing him to cling to her when his balance falters. Then she whispers "Rest" and his sleep becomes calm and devoid of dreams.


End file.
